pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven and the Search for Mallory's Hairbrush
The fifth episode of Season 39. Haven goes on an epic adventure for a hairbrush that Mallory lost years ago. Doofenshmirtz hopes to find the hairbrush to gain amazing power. Episode Summary One day, Haven is just sitting around at her family's butterfly garden. Suddenly, Ford comes with some pretty stunning news. Mallory has a lost hairbrush that's been missing for years, and it's said to hold amazing power. Haven thinks that if she finds the hairbrush, she'll have power. Just then, Haven's sister, Hailey, wonders if she's really willing to go on the quest. Haven says she'll do it. She knows someone that would know about a hairbrush this valuable. She goes to Michigan, where a close friend of hers helps run a milkshake store. It's her friend, Theresa. Haven says it's been a while since she's seen Theresa. Theresa asks if she could get Haven a strawberry shake. Haven accepts it and asks if Theresa knows anything about Mallory's hairbrush. Theresa says that there are lots of people after the brush, and it's dangerous. Then, she suggests to Haven that there are two boys somewhere else here in Michigan that would know how to get to the brush. Haven thanks Theresa for the information and she leaves with her shake. Shortly, someone else enters the door. It's Doofenshmirtz! Theresa asks what she can get Doof. He says that he'll have the address to the boys' place as well. Theresa refuses, but Doof thinks that she will tell him. Suddenly, he pulls out a miniature Melt-Inator 6500 and starts melting the whole supply of ice cream. Meanwhile, Haven is calling Ford. Ford thinks that the information is wrong, because he can't find the address anywhere in Michigan. Haven thinks she needs to go back and check on Theresa. But things aren't going that great for Theresa. She swimming in a pool of ice cream. Haven is surprised to see all the melted ice cream. She swims through and frees Theresa. She thanks Haven, and she corrects the information she gave Haven. The two girls are going to Danville. Haven thinks she knows where this is going. Sure enough, those two boys are Phineas and Ferb. They ask how Haven's doing and who her friend is. Haven says that she needs to know about Mallory's hairbrush. Phineas is shocked, and says that it's way down below the city in the sewers. He says that she can't go without a map. Suddenly, Doof uses a miniature Magnetism Magnifier to retrieve the map. Doof cackles evilly and Theresa points out that's who showed up earlier at the ice cream shop. Haven just says to forget it and she'll go find the hairbrush, map or no map. She wonders where she needs to enter. Phineas leads Haven to the sewer. Theresa agrees to join her, but Haven thinks it's too dangerous. Theresa shrugs. Haven ventures through the sewers. She could've sworn she saw Crikey the Crocodile. Just then, she finds a secret door. It's the location of the hairbrush. Haven carefully walks across a rope bridge. Underneath is a pool of slimy caterpillars. Haven shivers in disgust. She finally reaches the hairbrush, but Doof happens to show up. He tells her to hand over the hairbrush. Suddenly, Haven sees Ford with Theresa. She thanks Ford for saving Theresa, but Doof said Ford is working for him. She wonders how, and he shows her his latest Boy-Slave-Inator. Doof says it's either the brush, or the girl. Haven decides to give Doof the brush. Then, Doof traps the girls inside a cage. Haven says he'll never get away with this. Doof says that he just did though. Haven and Theresa decide it's time to deal with him. They manage to escape the cage and they follow Doof out of the sewer. Haven and Theresa stop him. The cops come and take Doof away. Haven and Theresa are wondering what they should do with the hairbrush. They didn't think Mallory would want it back, so they place it in the museum, next to the fossil display. Lawrence is on the fossil tour and thinks the hairbrush is a fossil. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Haven: "Aren't you a little young to run an ice cream store?" *Theresa: "Yes, yes I am. But I need to make a living somehow" Ferb's Line "What about the map?" Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle None Continuity *This is Haven's fifth adventure ("Haven and the Crystal Platypus", "Haven and the Temple of Treasure", "Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht", "Stuck Up North") *Haven's butterfly garden is seen ("A First For Doofenshmirtz") *Doofenshmirtz is seen with portable versions of the Melt-Inator 6500 and the Magnetism Magnifier ("S'Winter", "Rollercoaster") *Haven mentions Crikey the Crocodile ("What a Croc!") *Lawrence is seen on the fossil tour ("It's About Time!") Allusions *'Indiana Jones': The episode is based upon the Indiana Jones movies *'VeggieTales': The plot is solely based on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush." This is also how the episode title came to be Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39